


Confiding

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Zelda's a weepy drunk, drunken conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Pumpking ale and its disinhibition powers.





	Confiding

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from tumblr, from a prompt challenge.

“S' because you forget you’re human” Link declares, sounding a bit too sagely for a guy who’s had way too much pumpkin ale. Zelda doesn’t mind because she’s had a lot of the stuff as well “Y’know- those twerps in the castle treated you like you’re some sort offff, of-”

“Goddess?” she offers.

“Yeah! Like you wouldn’t bleed if you cut. S’ ridiculous! You’re human” he pats her shoulder, leaning on her “You put on your pants one leg atta time…your face is red-  _WhatIMeanIs_ _!_ You’re allowed your weaknesses too, y’know? Your tears. You can cry if you wanna. I’ll cry with you”

“Maybe another time”

But another time is a few hours and ale cups later, her face buried in his neck. He looks like shock alone ripped the drunkenness off him as he clumsily pats her back.

“I ruined  _everything_!” she sobs “I didn’t know if I could fix everything and I just- I was  _powerless_!”

He hushes her softly and allows her to crumble as much as she needs. By the time her tears recede, she’s feeling very sick.

“Oh, Gods, Link, I’m  _dying_ ”

“You’re hungover, but I think you needed it” he touches her hair softly “You’ve been strong for too long”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I figure Link will think it twice before telling her to cry again.


End file.
